


Party Kissies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u see ur ex at a party and need to find a cute babe to make out with Immediately“Sure,” they say, confident and handsome. “I’m always down for kissies. I’m Jonghyun.” Taemin slides his hand up from their wrist to hook around their neck gratefully, tugging them even closer.“Hi Jonghyun,” he smiles, and leans forward and a little down to press their mouths together.tumblrtwitter poll





	Party Kissies

This party is nice, Taemin guesses. Chill with good music and nice snacks and the people playing videogames on the couch are nice enough about taking turns. He’s having a nice time, leaning against the wall by the tv and talking to Kibum and his friends. He’s kinda glad that Kibum dragged him out of his dorm for this. He’s missing a livestream he wanted to watch, yeah, but it’ll be uploaded later anyway.

Kibum leaves the little group to go to the bathroom at one point and Taemin doesn’t even get all pouty about being left semi alone. He pulls out his phone to check his stuff instead, half listening to the conversation that kept going around him and smiling whenever he hears a joke. Once he’s cleared all of his notifications he puts his phone back into his pocket and glances around the rest of the house casually, just to see if anyone new has shown up.

He can’t really tell; he doesn’t know why he thought he would be able to, to be honest. It all looks the same: people mingling by the kitchen, crowding around the tv, chilling around the coffee table. He recognizes a few people from some of his classes, too--Sooyoung from dance, Kyuhyun from math, Mint from design, Minho from--

_“Shit,”_  Taemin hisses, eyes going wide as he notices Minho leaning up against the back of the couch and watching the videogame on the tv intently. Shit shit shit. He can’t be seen alone like this by his ex after the mess of their breakup last month, fuck. He has to look like he’s having the time of his life. Looking around in a panic, he reaches out and grabs the elbow of the first cute babe he sees walking passed.

“Hey,” he says when they turn around with a confused frown, “hey, hey, hi--I’m Taemin--I just saw my ex, please make out with me, just for a little bit,” he begs. The babe looks at him blankly for a moment, glances around the rest of the party like they think they’ll be able to find Taemin’s ex themself, and then turns back to look Taemin up and down quickly. In those few seconds Taemin looks them over as well and is proud of his people grabbing skills--a backwards snapback over dark brown hair, pretty brown eyes, full lips, and toned arms in a sleeveless shirt make for a very babely human. They smirk a little and shrug, stepping forward to put their hands on his waist.

“Sure,” they say, confident and handsome. “I’m always down for kissies. I’m Jonghyun.” Taemin slides his hand up from their wrist to hook around their neck gratefully, tugging them even closer.

“Hi Jonghyun,” he smiles, and leans forward and a little down to press their mouths together.

Two seconds later, he decides that this was a very good idea. Jonghyun’s lips are soft, warm, and receptive, their hands strong and gentle as they slip all the way around Taemin’s waist. They don’t take command of the kiss but they don’t let Taemin lead either, and Taemin enjoys the give and take, the light bites Jonghyun gives to his lips between soothing little swipes of their tongue. Taemin finds himself breathing slowly and leaning in harder, tugging Jonghyun lazily back to squish him against the wall so their bodies are pressed together.

He’s fairly certain that his take home thought for the night is going to be that Jonghyun kisses very  _very_ well.

So well, in fact, that Taemin just never pulls away, never tries to stop what they’re doing. Jonghyun doesn’t either; Taemin can feel a smile on his lips and assumes that they’re having a fun time as well. He runs his fingers lazily through Jonghyun’s hair until Jonghyun decides to teasingly slip their tongue into his mouth. From there, Taemin just holds them close and focuses on coaxing their tongue out again to tangle with his. This is. Nice.

And then it’s over, suddenly; a hand grabs his elbow and jiggles him a little, tugs him a few inches to the side so he has to break the kiss. Before he can even glare and figure out who’s being so rude, Kibum is huffing at him and snapping lightly in front of his face.

“Stop that, Taemin, I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes without you making out with a fuckboy.” He’s frowning his stern little protective best friend frown when Taemin looks at him blearily, blinking his eyes open against the light of the party. Taemin pouts, and then realizes that Jonghyun has just moved to kiss his jaw instead, and pouts less.

“You say that like I’ve done this before,” he says. It’s not a habit or anything.

“Kai,” Kibum deadpans. Taemin scrunches his nose. Okay, yeah, he made out with him at a party when Kibum left him alone once before, but, like.

“He wasn’t a fuckboy,” Taemin says. Kai is his friend. Friends make out sometimes. No big deal. Jonghyun moves to kiss his neck and Taemin loops his arms lazily around their shoulders. Kibum huffs.

“Yeah, well,  _he_  is,” he says, poking Jonghyun’s side. Without missing a beat, Jonghyun lifts his head from Taemin’s neck and raises a cool brow at Kibum.

“You weren’t calling me a fuckboy that time I sucked your dick, were you,  _Kibum?_ ” he asks smoothly. Kibum’s face goes a shade of red Taemin has never seen on him before and he breaks into giggles. He muffles them into Jonghyun’s shoulder, but more just to nuzzle his skin instead of to save Kibum the embarrassment. Holy shit.

“How do you even know him?” he asks Kibum. He didn’t know his best friend got his dick sucked by a super babe before. He feels like Kibum would have mentioned that to him. “ _When_ did he suck your dick?” he adds.

“Two years ago,” Jonghyun says easily before Kibum can reply. Taemin glances at him to admire his amused little grin. “We used to be roommates and he was making cupcakes and he said if I sucked his dick I could have one. So I sucked his dick.” He readjusts his hold on Taemin’s waist, tugging him a tiny bit closer and looking entirely proud of himself. Taemin snorts.

“Kibum,” he says, and leaves it at that. Kibum huffs loudly, shaking his shirt collar to cool himself off.

“I didn’t think he would actually  _do_  it,” he snaps.

“And yet when I got to my knees you made exactly zero moves to stop me,” Jonghyun says sweetly. “And many moves to encourage me.” Taemin snorts again. That sounds like Kibum, alright.

“Alright, whatever, just, go away,” Kibum says. He tugs Taemin away from Jonghyun firmer this time, until Taemin stumbles into his arms instead and pouts on his shoulder. “Taemie’s here with me to be my excuse to leave early, not to make out with you for two hours. Shoo.”

“Spoilsport,” Taemin mumbles. Kibum pets his bangs out of his eyes with a fond hand. Jonghyun sighs dramatically, shrugs, reaches over to push Taemin’s bangs back into his eyes and snatch his hand away with a little smirk when Kibum slaps him.

“Okay, well, Tae,” he says. “I’m sure one of us will bug Kibum enough eventually to get a phone number. We’ll text then.” He smiles, leans forward, pecks Taemin’s cheek, pecks Kibum’s cheek, and slips around them, walking away and into the kitchen. Taemin turns to hug Kibum from the side and watch Jonghyun go, fondness fuzzing up his chest.

“He’s not  _really_ a fuckboy, is he?” he asks, turning to nuzzle Kibum’s neck. “I liked him, like, a lot.” He’s cute and fun and a  _really good kisser._  Kibum sighs and tugs Taemin back into his little group of friends.

“No, he just dresses like one,” he says. “He’s more of a soft dudebro and a big little when he wants to be. He’s fine.”

“You still won’t give me his number, though, will you?” Taemin asks. Kibum snorts.

“On Monday I will,” he says. “You can’t ignore me all weekend to flirt with him.”

“Rad,” Taemin says. He loves Monday makeouts.

**Author's Note:**

> #taem: completely forgot about minho like two minutes into the kiss  
> #he doesnt even know if he should be smug nd petty bc he doesnt know if minho saw him or not  
> #he also doesnt rly care  
> #kibum gives taem jongs number on monday and they text and go get lunch and then make out and its Good


End file.
